This invention relates generally to the art of home crafts and more particularly to a fabric for embellishment by hand.
Many fabric items have been successfully marketed for needle and thread handwork. Amongst those items are fabric designed for counted cross stitch, stenciled fabrics for needlepoint as well as other items designed for needle and thread embellishment. One such product is described in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,609.
The actual act of needle and thread embellishment has proved to be very enjoyable for many craft individuals. The utilization of the completed article, however, is frequently a difficult task. One such utilization has been the needle and thread embellishment of a pillow top and then forming such pillow top into a pillow utilizing machine sewing in a conventional manner.
Frequently flat embellished fabric has been framed for display at the completion of the embellishment step.
While all of these products and procedures have been beneficial to people involved in crafts, there exists a need for new and more diverse crafts fabrics.